starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Zesla
Zesla is the national animal of Sedo and thought of as a divine animal. They’re highly regarded by the Seroran people and respected as divine envoys. Zesla are small feline predators with the body of a cat and the head and neck of an owl. They are known to be highly intelligent. Most zesla prefer to live in close contact with equines, and they are a common sight near cities and traveling bands. While zesla are not naturally sentient, they’re unusually intelligent for animals and seem to have an instinct for the spiritual. When uplifted, they are often capable of outsmarting their owners. Owners of zesla report them to be very independent, somewhat finicky and unusually charming. They vocalize with a mix of owl and cat sounds - they are capable of purring, hissing, meowing, growling, hooting and squawking. Abilities All zesla possess the capacity for mirage magic, a special type of illusionist magic. They can create large scale illusions that may include smell and sound but are not tangible. These illusions are not solely of people or animals, but instead of scenery - a single zesla can create convincing and complex mirages, while a group of them can make entire cities appear. The illusions look extremely realistic and three dimensional, even up close. It is possible for someone to walk into the mirage without breaking it. Zesla use their mirages to hunt, confusing prey, as well as to protect themselves from larger predators. They rarely use them to confuse equines unless they feel threatened. The mirage magic seems somewhat reliant on the warm temperatures of Sedo, as a zesla brought outside the continent will be significantly weakened, and only able to craft small, simple illusions. Sometimes, a group of zesla will come together to craft massive mirages. No one is sure why; some say these are not mirages, but divine visions. Zeslas are inexplicably fire-resistant. They can survive extreme heat and can live in places such as the Sear. They can withstand a direct flame for a limited time. The ability seems to be tied to their innate magic rather than their coat or skin, as the pelt of a Zesla does not provide any such protection. Lore Zeslas are regarded as Alya’s favored creations, and many stories are told about their creation. Some folklore states that they were created by the Goddess as an opponent to the fire god and his terrible firebreathing creatures. Other stories state that the zesla were born when the Goddess took pity of a cat that had been lost in the Sear and blessed them with the ability to withstand the cruelty of Ignacio. Less popular folklore claims that the zesla were born from the union of Ignacio and Alya; a collaboration rather than an adversarial relationship, with Alya granting them their wisdom and divine connection, while Ignacio gave them a touch of his own magic. Whichever story you believe, it is undeniable that the zesla share a deep and close connection with the divine. Zesla are considered to be good luck to the community they inhabit and are often gifted with meat and water; sometimes fed and sheltered even at the expense of the Serorans who live there. They seem to be capable of warning residents of imminent danger, such as Thunderbird attacks or sandstorms and are known to occasionally provide almost prophetic mirages. It is said that the preferred form of Alya, besides that of an equine, is a zesla. Creation Rules Zesla will always: * Be a mix of any feline and any owl species (including big cats and domestic cats) * Be about the size of an American bobcat * Be capable of mirage magic * Be inexplicably fire resistant Zesla can: * Have natural markings based on the owl and feline used * Have feathers extend from their bird part to the cat body, covering parts of shoulders and chest Zesla can not: * Have wings * Be a mix of more than two animals * Have a non-owl avian half or a non-feline mammal half * Be of bright, unnatural colors * Be fully feathered Category:Mythical Familiars Category:Serora